


Competing For His Affection

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, razzabrian, rubberbrian, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Brian both have feelings for Ross, so they decide to see who he falls for first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competing For His Affection

Barry had been repressing his feelings for Ross for a very long time. He didn’t think Ross would ever be interested so Barry pushed his feelings aside. It would be easy for him to act the way Arin did with Dan, slowly wearing him down, but Barry never had the motivation to embarrass himself like that, besides it would be way too noticeable at this point. Plus he wasn’t as confident or sexual as Arin either so he would probably just end up looking like a fool. 

The only reason Barry began to act on his feelings for Ross was Brian’s constant flirting with the Australian man.

When Barry first watched the ‘Who’s Your Daddy’ episode he found it incredibly hilarious, but then he heard Ross call Brian ‘daddy’ in real life, of course it was a joke but the look in Brian’s eye’s. It was a look of pure lust and maybe even hope.

Ross, however, was oblivious to the fact that Brian was flirting with him, he also didn’t seem to notice when Barry started flirting, acting kinder, if that was even possible, and slightly risqué towards him.

Brian, on the other hand, did notice, and his flirty, sexual behaviour increased due to this. 

A week after Barry began letting his feelings for Ross show Brian took him aside for proposition.

“So Barry, you’ve been pretty friendly with Ross lately.” Brian smirked as Barry’s face began to turn a bright pink colour.

“Yeah well we are friends,” replied Barry, deciding to play coy.

“So you flirt with all your friends?” 

Brian was blunt, cutting out all the unneeded bullshit.

Barry’s face was verging on crimson and his brain seemed to have forgotten how to produce sentences.

“Admittedly, I too am also guilty of flirting with our Australian friend, so I propose a little game.”

Barry wasn’t so fond of this idea, however, if winning whatever game Brian had planned ensured that Brian would back off, thus finally giving Barry his chance, then he was all ears.

“I’m listening,” Barry stated his voice hesitant.

“Don’t worry Barry; I would never do anything cruel. I’m just thinking we could see whose A game flirting win’s Ross other first.”

Barry reluctantly agreed after they settled on some rules, at least this meant they both had a somewhat even chance, though he couldn’t deny thinking that Brian would probably play dirty.

The two men shook on it, sealing the deal.

Barry took the kind approach, which wasn’t much different to the way he acted normally apart from being a bit more intense, holding doors open for Ross, comforting him, getting food or drink if he ever said he was hungry or thirsty, claiming that he himself was also in need of nourishment.

Brian, on the other hand, continued acting more sexual towards Ross as well as acting sweeter.

It didn’t take long for Ross to finally notice something was going on. The two men weren’t being as subtle as they thought they were, giving each other cocky glances whenever Ross responded positively to their flirting. 

After the Undertale live stream was when Ross actually found out why the two men were acting so different towards him.

During the live stream Brian had more chances to flirt with Ross than Barry did as he was the one playing the game; however, he rarely took those chances. Instead, he complimented Barry a lot more than he usually did, or spent his time checking comments. Why did he do this? Well he, rightly, worried that Ross was becoming suspicious.  
Barry somehow only took an hour to defeat sans, and somehow the stream came to Brian feeding Ross again. 

Barry watched for a moment before tearing his eyes away, feeling jealousy taking over him as Ross indulged in Brian’s obvious daddy kink.

Due to trying to block out the scene in front of him, Barry was surprised when he heard Brian call him over.

Barry felt weird when Brian fed him the last bite of his pie, he felt even weirder when he said, “thank you daddy” afterwards.

He only did it to make it seem like Ross saying it wasn’t a big deal, it wasn’t anything special, at least that was the weak argument he let himself believe, it wasn’t to see Brian's blue eyes darken slightly with lust.

After the stream Barry pulled Brian into the kitchen area.

“Dude what was that?” He questioned.

“What?” Brian was kind of shocked at Barry’s accusing tone; he didn’t think he had done anything wrong.

“You had every chance to flirt with Ross while I was playing Undertale yet you barely took any of them.”

Barry was getting slightly frustrated, what was Brian playing at?

“Look, I think Ross is become suspicious of us, so I figured we should tone it down a bit. Anyway, I want a fair fight.”

Barry nodded in agreement; they needed to find a better, not to mention quicker way to do this.

Neither of the pair knew that their conversation was not as private as they would have liked. Ross was standing right outside the open door and could hear everything the two men were saying. 

Ross was borderline ecstatic that the two men seemed to have taken an interest in him, and of course was willing to date both of them, having a gut feeling that they had some romantic feelings for each other, nevertheless, he wasn’t going to make things easy for them. Now he knew the game they were playing Ross decided to mess with them.

Over the next few weeks that passed Ross experimented with how far he could go before Barry and Brian figured out what he was doing, however when Ross easily convinced Brian to give him a backrub claiming he had pulled a muscle he thought the two might never find out.

Ross spiced things up with cuddles and quick cheek kisses, even falling asleep in each man’s lap at some point. He also flew compliments at the pair without care.

The two did eventually find out Ross’s scheme, although considering how smart they were it took them way too long.

Brian came into the grump room one late morning looking tired and slightly sweaty.

“Wow man, did you run here or something? Barry asked smirking due to the dirty look Brian gave him.

“I just helped change Ross’s tire,” Brian explained looking somewhat proud until he saw the confused look on Barry’s face.

“Uh, I helped him change his tire two days ago.”

Brian gave Barry a questioning look. 

“The right back wheel?”

Barry nodded.

“He’s playing us,” Brian stated, cursing himself for not realising sooner.

The two men headed to Ross’s desk, where he was creating a character that he wasn’t sure what he intended to do with.

“Hey Ross,” Barry said nonchalantly.

Ross spun his chair to see both Barry and Brian glaring down at him, just as he suspected.

“Finally figured it out huh?” Ross’s expression and tone conveyed amusement, yet on the inside, he was slightly scared.

“You’ve been playing us,” Brian accused.

“Haven’t you been doing the same? Competing for me? I’m not some prize you know!” 

Ross sounded upset, and he kind of was. At first, he found the idea of the two men fighting for him comical, yet after a while, he wondered if the two men actually had any interest in him or they just wanted to fuck him and leave. Was this all just a game to them?

“Ross, I’m sorry, we didn’t mean it like that. It was just for a bit of fun,” Brian explained, cringing at the fact that this was his idea.

“Right, okay then.”

Ross spun round to continue working on his computer, trying to ignore the stinging sensation in his eyes and heart.

‘It was just for a bit of fun,’ that meant it didn’t mean anything and that upset and pissed Ross off.

“Ross, please don’t be mad at us.” Barry’s voice was quiet and nervous. Regret was flowing through his body.

“I’m not mad, why would I be mad that two of my best friends were using me?” Ross spat as he was gradually filled with rage.

The two men were taken aback by Ross’s spiteful tone. 

“Ross, we weren’t using you,” Brian reassured him, his voice soft and soothing.

Ross scoffed.

“No, you were just trying to have ‘a bit of fun’” Ross quoted, throwing Brian’s words right back at him.

“Ross I didn’t mean it like that,” Brian’s tone became increasingly more worried.

“Ross we both really care about you,” Barry added.

Ross looked at the pair. Their faces covered in anxiety and regret. 

“You could have just told me,” Ross stated, his voice completely monotone, lacking any emotion.

Barry and Brian both apologised profusely.

“Ross?” Barry questioned, unsure of whether or not this was a good idea.

Ross made a noise in acknowledgement, letting Barry continue.

“Brian and I really like you,” Barry started feeling stupid as his nerves got the better of him, but Brian carried on.

“This whole thing was my idea. I didn’t think you’d want to date both of us, or either of us, but I thought this would be a fun way of deciding who would ask you out without either of us getting hurt or too jealous. It was stupid and I’m sorry. 

Ross tried to remain serious but he couldn’t help laughing.

“You guys are so stupid; do you really think I would have played you if I wasn’t interested in you?”

If the two men weren’t so stunned they would have commented on that.

“You… you like us too?” Barry questioned in amazement.

“Of course, why else would I let you both flirt with me without saying anything?”

Barry and Brian thought about it, remembering that Ross was usually extremely blunt.

Ross stood and embraced the two still slightly confused men.

“I love you guys.”

The pair smiled.

“I love you too,” they chorused. 

That night the three went to Ross’s home together, and Brian and Barry punished Ross for making them wait on him for the last three weeks. That night Barry and Brian also realised that they loved each other as much as they loved Ross.


End file.
